A picture perfect Kodak moment my world
by CherryS2blossom
Summary: okeyy it's a short little oneshot i decided to do after listening to my world by sr71, it's not sasusaku it's NARUSAKU so0o0o i jope you like it


((Okeyy the song MY WORLD by SR-71 gave me the idea for this…I practically made it FOR the song… so if you see some of the lyrics or anything that sounds like its from the song, well it's theirs…..their song, not mine…

I just wrote the one shot.

Oh and Naruto and Sakura and Sasuke are not NOT owned by me, they are created by the fabulous Masashi Kishimoto.

Yeah I know, it's not SasuSasku but I don't care, I like a lot of Sakura pairing and this just happens to be one of them so0o0o0o, read if you want, I don't want any comments or bull shyt flames because you don't like the pairing or whatever, your just wasting my time and your own, so if you're a person how's always pissy and writes mean comments for no reason than don't read and don't review…

I like nice reviwers ))

* * *

"Don't you get it? Don't you understand at all?!" The young 16 year old blonde exclaimed clearly frustrated.

"Naruto I-I I don't understand what you mean? What don't I understand?"

The young woman, his accomplice, stopped in her tracks utterly confused. She had just been talking about Sasuke… she didn't have a clue what she did wrong.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… is that ALL you ever think about?! I get what you want from me…. But have no, NO clue about what I want- no, need from you"

"Naruto I-"

"NO…. what do you like about him anyway, what does he do for you that I can't? does he make you happy?! When he's around the only thing you express is sadness. Always crying…..he doesn't even know how you feel, does he?!"

"….." She didn't know what to say she felt like objecting so badly … but when she opened her mouth, the words wouldn't come out.

"Sakura, every time I look into your eyes I expect or get my hopes up to see myself in those eyes, those beautiful eyes. But I don't I only see HIM staring back through them."

"I-"

"Is he everything to you? Does he matter that much to you? Would you do anything for him for the sake of love….. Just like I would do for you?"

"Naruto would just stop-"

"Is he all the things you tried to change me into?!"

"NO!" She screamed her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Then what is it?! Love is all around you, your universe is full….but, ..but in my world… the only person I see is you."

The hot tears rolled down her cheeks as the wind moved past between the two, blowing their hair and their clothes. The moon… full and out, while the stars lighting up the sky. It was quiet for a moment, peaceful even, then he spoke again.

"Everything about you, you smell….intoxicating, your voice …..the sweetest thing I've probably ever heard in my life, especially your laugh. And your eyes,…" His voice cracked as he tried to continue without crying.

"….your eyes show strength, the strength I've always known you've had… and know you're so strong that I can only be in awe to you. And last but not least your beautiful, and the smartest girl I'll ever meet."

"Naruto…" Her voice barely above a whisper as she looked down, sadness clearly evident in her green eyes.

"Everything about you, Sakura, everything I appreciate no matter how much you push me away, no matter how many times you talk about that bastard of a best friend, no matter how many times you look at me and I think to myself that all you want me to do is bring him back for you…..even through that I cant help but love you. I…," he turned his back on her, hiding his tears from her view.

"….I want to bring him back because he's my best friend, my brother. Not because you want to be with him, but just because I don't want to do it for that reason doesn't mean I wont do it at all… I'll still going to bring him back to you, for your happiness, and for that alone."

"naruto-"

"I just had to tell you how I felt, I couldn't help it anymore, couldn't stand it anymore…"

"NARUTO! Damnit, I've been trying to tell you, you idiot! I want Sasuke back for the same reason you do, not because I love him" She walked around to his front, and looked into his eyes, his expression completely blank and his eyes showing a hint of shock.

"Y-you…" He sputtered and couldn't grab onto any words.

"Naruto… I'm over that, him… to be honest the person that I believe I love ….is….you" She attempted to smile.

"So now ….. You make me high, you make me real, you make me cry, and you know how I feel, love is all around you, your universe is full, but in my world …there too, is only you!" She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss.

Naruto's eyes grew big and then he relaxed and started to kiss back, wrapping his arms around the middle of her back holding on tight, as if never wanting to let go.

Only one can imagine how fast his heart was beating, but in his mind a million thoughts ran through his mind….

'_I have my fears, you let them out, now I wrap myself around you like a blanket full of doubt, the darkness breaks, the sunlight stings, and now I and I alone am your everything.'_

And with that the sun began to rise and the tops of the trees shone and blew with the wind, as the two teenagers stood there lip locked and happy. "A picture perfect Kodak moment" Is what any villager would have said if they had seen the two.


End file.
